Up in the Sky
by Mad-Hatter-103
Summary: AU fic. After Big Bang 2, Amy brings the Doctor back and she and Rory leave to go traveling with him. But they bring along a friend: Rory's little sister Colbie. AmyXRory, 11XOC


**A/N: Hulloa! How are ya? This is an AU fic. It takes place after The Big Bang, then diverges onto the plot that I've decided. It will probably go into the newer series as well eventually :D**

** Okay, so I've gotten a few reviews on my stories **_**Morning Routine**_** and **_**Extrataresstrial **_**asking that I write a full story about how Colbie and the Doctor met and got to where they are today. Well if you were one of the people who requested that – today is your lucky day! Ta-daaaa! I present to you **_**Up in the Sky**_**! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer. Me: I DUN WANNA. Doctor: Oh fine I'll do it. This one *points at me* doesn't own Doctor Who. Me: *sobbing and throwing self at Doctor***

"_Hello, everybody! I'm Amy's imaginary friend! But I came anyway." _Some hours later, when the Doctor had tired himself of dancing, he slipped into the cool night air and leaned against the church. Slouching his shoulders and dropping his head back, he silently enjoyed the cool bricks against the back of his head and neck. He heard something clatter to the ground, but paid no mind, turning instead and resting the side of his face on the bricks, his eyes shut.

"So." The voice came from behind him. The Doctor spun around to see a girl around Amy's age, with dark hair pulled back in a bun, loose curls flinging themselves out here and there. She wore a short, TARDIS blue dress that fell to her knees, with an abundance of tulle fabric beneath the skirt, allowing it to flounce as she stepped toward him. Her silvery heels had been abandoned on the ground, tossed there haphazardly. "You're Amy's imaginary friend?" She looked him up and down once, raising an eyebrow.

"That's me," he said, sticking a hand out. "The Doctor. Nice to meet you!" She shook his hand slowly, then stepped back and settled herself on the ground, her skirt rustling and puffing slightly. She set her hands behind her, tilting her head back and looking at the night sky.

"You're the man she says she ran off with, the night before her wedding." The Doctor blushes. A delicate silver chain adorned her slender neck, glinting in the moonlight, a small charm dangling off it.

"Er... Yeah." The girl raised both eyebrows this time, but doesn't look at him.

"I probably _shouldn't_ like you." She said, "Seeing as how you ran off with my brother's fiancee, but that dance you did was brilliant." She pushed herself up off the ground and brushed her skirt a few times, ignoring the rustling noise that came from it. Then, without warning, she raised her arms straight abover her head and thrashed them about in a perfect imitation of the Doctor, seemingly not caring that she was making a fool of herself and people were staring. "What's it called?" She asked, stopping her dance and smoothing her bodice, "The Drunk Giraffe?" The Doctor snorted, then burst into laughter.

"'Sa good name for it," he said, chuckling. "I'll have to remember that." She hadn't introduced herself. "Sorry. Not to be rude but, you are...?" He let the question hang in the air.

"Ah! Yes. Right. Colbie Williams. Rory's little sister. Amy calls me her twin." She said, brushing a curl out of her eyes. He nodded. Rory's voice called to her from inside, along with Amy's voice calling for him. They nodded at each other and parted ways. Rory grabbed Cobie's arm and dragged her onto the dance floor, ignoring her protests and swayed with her, while Amy did the same with the Doctor. "What are you doing?" Colbie grumbled, stumbling slightly. "You know I can't dance." Rory chuckled.

"What? It's a crime for wanting to dance with my favorite little sister at my wedding?" He asked, grinning at her. Colbie rolled her eyes and thwacked him lightly on the arm.

"I'm your _only_ little sister, weirdo." She giggled, resting her hands on his forearms. Rory rolled his eyes as if to say _Whatever. You know what I mean_. Across the floor, she spotted Amy dancing with the Doctor, scoffing as he tripped over his long, gangly legs, his messy hair flopping over his eyes, his scarf swinging wildly whenever he stumbled, and his top hat resting on his head precariously.

"He'll leave tonight." Said Rory suddenly, following Colbie's line of vision. Colbie snapped her head back to look at Rory. "Him. He'll leave." He jerked his head towards the Doctor.

"Oh." Said Colbie, unable to take her eyes off him. This madman who crashed into Amy's life and whisked her away into the stars. She gnawed on her bottom lip as the song ended, her eyes still locked on the Doctor.

Rory was right, as it turned out. Much later that night, when everyone was gathered back at Amy's parent's house, Amy slipped out, unnoticed by all except her husband, who made to follow her, unnoticed as well, by all except his younger sister. Colbie followed them and watched as Amy stepped into an old-fashioned police box the same shade of blue as Colbie's dress. As Rory stepped inside and shut the door, Colbie walked up to the box and wondered how they were all fitting in there at the same time. When she opened the door, her question was answered.

"Ah, yes, hello!" Said the Doctor, spinning around and spotting her. Colbie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"It's ah... Bigger. On the inside." She said slowly, watching as the Doctor ambled down the ramp towards her, taking in her wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

"Yes. Yes it is. And –" he stopped as a phone rang. "Give us a mo, yeah?"

"Wait, I..." The Doctor ignored her, jogging back up the ramp and answering the phone. Colbie walked up slowly, worried she'd break something if she touched it. She stopped by Amy and leaned on a railing. The Doctor was speaking into a phone, turning back and grinning at the three people every few seconds.

"...In space," He said finally. "Gimme a minute," He turned back to Amy, Rory, and Colbie. "Sorry, I _think_ this is goodbye." Colbie quirked an eyebrow and turned to Amy.

"Yeahh, I think it's goodbye." She said, turning to Rory, "What do you think Rory?" Rory nodded.

"Definitely good bye." He agreed. Amy skipped down the ramp, pulled the door open, and waved at her parent's house, shouting.

"Goodbye!" She leaned on the door, staring at the house where she'd grown up as the Doctor turned to Colbie.

"Are you coming with us then?" He asked, smiling sweetly at her. Colbie looked around for a moment before turning back to him and nodding.

"Yeah," She replied, grinning. The Doctor smiled like a fool (Colbie assumed he did that a lot) and started jumping around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. Amy hopped back up the ramp, beamed at Colbie, and advised her to hold on to something. Not knowing why, Colbie just stood there, staring as Amy, Rory, and the Doctor grabbed onto something and held. The Doctor pulled a switch and Colbie went flying to the floor with a scream.

"Away we go!" Shouted the Doctor, grinning like a madman.


End file.
